Our Little Angel Edited Version
by toyatezuka
Summary: Fight can lead to something unpleasant but it doesn’t mean that it will stay like that forever. Warning: MPREG AND SLASH.


Title: Our little angel

Characters: Dean & Sam Winchesters

Warning: Mpreg, Slash

Beta: enchanted1312 (Thank for your pateince and for edited it for me. Thankful fo that)

Author: toyatezuka

Summary: Fight can lead to something unpleasant but it doesn't mean that it will stay like that forever.

Message: A really short one-shot mpreg story. My new EDITED VERSION. Since the old one have a lot of grammar mistake so i just edit it so hope you can read it again and give me comments. WARNING FOR MPREG AND SLASH. FOR THOSE WHO DON'T LIKE IT PLEASE LEAVE CAUSE I DON'T NEED YOUR NASTY COMMENT. AS I DON'T HAVE TIME TO EVEN CARE ABOUT YOU.

* * *

Dean was sitting on the living room sofa with his back pressing against it. His face was scrunched up with pain and sweat was trickling down his forehead due to the contractions he been experiencing for the past two hours. His hand was grabbing hard on the sofa hand while the other hand was holding his swollen huge nine months belly. His belly was stone hard and he was ready to get this over with because he didn't think he could last long if the next contraction of pain hit him hard.

Dean had been waiting for Sam to come home. The moment he had experienced the first contraction, he called Sam straight away and from the tone of the other man's voice, he knew it was a big mistake. Sam was getting all work up after he had broken the news to him. Dean slowly rubbed his belly in circular motion to relax the muscle and tension going inside of him. He tried to relax his body and mind because he noticed the more stressed he became, the quicker the contractions were.

After what it seemed like a lifetime, Dean heard Sam shouting for his name in the hallway, sounding frantic and uptight. Dean couldn't help but feel relieved that Sam was here at last. A small smile appeared on Dean's face, imaging his lover's worried face. "DEAN! DEAN! WHERE ARE YOU? DEAN!" shouted Sam who was running all over the house and opening all the doors along the way to see if Dean was in any of those rooms.

"I'm here at the living room Sam. And I'm fine!" Dean screamed over Sam's frantic voice. The sweat-looking face of Sam appeared at the living room after Dean called up to him. Sam went up to Dean and wiped away Dean's sweat from his face, looking annoyed.

"Why didn't you answer when I call for you? You nearly give me a heart attack when I didn't see or hear you when I reach the house." Sam said with an irritated tone.

"YOU ARE THE ONE WHO IS LATE AND YOU HAD THE NERVE TO SHOW ME YOUR ANNOYING FACE JUST BECAUSE I DIDN'T ANSWER YOUR STUPID QUESTION?" Dean shouted, by now, he was getting really angry.

"OH! I'M SORRY IF MY LATE ARRIVAL PISSES YOU OFF, DEAN! AND YOU KNOW WHAT? I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY I'M HERE IN THE FIRST PLACE SINCE YOU ARE DOING PERFECTLY OKAY WITHOUT ME HERE!" Sam said, his anger fuming.

Dean wanted to retort to Sam's words but a bad contraction shot right up to Dean's belly, making him whimpered and Dean couldn't help but pushed once again. Sam straight away lost his feeling of anger towards Dean and started to coo all over him. "Dean, are you in pain? I'm so sorry for fighting with you. I should have known that it just one of your mood swing to make you behave like a whining bitch and I'm so sorry for shouting at you." Sam said eagerly and was holding on to Dean's hand, encouraging Dean.

After the contraction stopped, Dean faced Sam. "I know Sam. I completely understand. I should have at least tried to control my emotion. I'm so glad you here finally because I don't think I could lie down on the bed without your help. I'm getting tired of pushing for the last two hours on this damn sofa." Dean whined, trying to get up with the help of Sam.

When Dean was finally up and on the way to his bedroom, he suddenly realized that he was going to be a mum in just a few hours' time and he wasn't so sure if he was ready for that. With the overwhelming feeling of panic, he started to push away Sam's and shouted at him. "GO AWAY FROM ME! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE AND DON'T YOU DARE COME AFTER ME. I'M NOT GOING TO GIVE BIRTH NOW AND THAT'S FINAL!"

Sam just stared at Dean while he watched his older brother walking away quickly to their shared bedroom. Sam was too shocked to even give chase after him. After Sam gained his own self back, he started to run after Dean. When Sam reached the bedroom door, he pushed open the door.

"DAMN IT SAM, I TOLD YOU TO FUCKING LEAVE ME ALONE OKAY! WHICH PART OF IT DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND?" He turned his head towards Sam after he heard the door opened.

"Dean, I know you are scared and in pain so let's just relax a little bit and let me help you. You are in labour and your water just broke so there's no point in pretending that you actually not." He said gently to Dean who was looking so pale, standing at the corner of the room holding his huge swollen stomach and breathing vigorously.

Dean started to cry hard because he knew that no matter what he do, the baby was going to come out and he had to go through this even though he wasn't even ready yet. He had been feeling ugly and fat for the last nine months of his life and was so ready to give birth. He was growing tired of all the emotions that he had gone through during this period. All the anger, crying over the smallest thing and feeling scared that one of this day; Sam was just going to leave him, yea, the burden was heavy.

Now after the contraction had finally passed, Dean slowly looked into Sam eyes. "I'm just scared that when the baby finally here, you're not going to love me like you used to and that I will not be a good mum to our baby. And I'm scared that you will pack up and leave me and the baby alone. I really love you Sam and I know I been an asshole this past few months but please, I am begging you not to leave me." He looked at Sam with watery eyes.

After hearing that, Sam straightaway walked to Dean and hug him as best as he could. "Of course I won't leave you Dean. I love you so much to leave you. I will love the both of you with all my heart and I would love to marry you if you are ready for it." Sam said as he gently lifted Dean's head up to make Dean looked at him.

"I would love to marry you Sam after all of this is over." Dean replied, smiling. "I will be honoured to have you as my spouse."

SPLASH!

When Dean and Sam looked down, they saw a big wet puddle of water forming under Dean's feet. Sam looked up to see the source and he saw that Dean's pants had turned a deep dark blue in the middle. Then it hit the both of them that Dean's water had just broke. "Sam" Dean choked, fear in his eyes.

"It's okay Dean. It's natural process of giving birth, so now let's just get you onto bed before the contraction come again okay, honey? But maybe before that, we could get you clean up first" He tucked Dean into bed comfortably after taking off the wet pants.

"Why are I'm half naked? And can't you just cut me open to take the baby out? I don't think I can do this birth thing." Dean said timidly while looking embarrassed at what he just said to Sam.

"Oh Dean, you don't need to embarrassed for telling me the truth. It's okay to be scared and nervous now. Hell, even I'm scared for you and the baby. But I have to face it cause no matter what we can't stop the baby from coming now." Sam said gently to Dean that was crying.

"Can I have a hug before we do this? That if you want to." He looked down as he said it to Sam.

"Of course you can silly. Come here." He hugged Dean and gave Dean a small kiss on top of his head and slowly moved away from Dean to see the progression of the birth. "Okay Dean, now just relax your body and only push when the contraction come." He said to Dean while he waited for Bobby to come.

After Bobby arrived, Dean was already looking so tired after all the pushing he had to do. The contraction now came in one minute apart and in a few minutes, the real work was going to come. Dean was pushing hard down to get the baby head out from him that seemed to slide in and out of him. Dean's face was full of sweat and crunched up with pain. Sam was beside him, wiping the sweat away while saying encouraging words to Dean.

"Sam!" Sam looked to see Dean's face.

"Yes Dean?" He gave a tight smile to Dean.

"I don't think I can make it through." Dean cried.

"No, I know you are going to make it and the baby make it too. Please Dean. Don't leave me." He begged with a tearful face.

"Don't cry Sam, it going to be ok. I promise you." Dean replied weakly to Sam.

The labour went on until sunrise. That was when the baby made herself present to the world. After cleaning the baby and checking on Dean, Bobby walked to Sam. "Oh guys! Your daughter sure is an angel. Look how beautiful she is. Here you go Sam." Bobby said with a proud face while handing the baby over to Sam.

"Thank you, Bobby for being here for us." Sam said. "Don't worry about it. Well, let me leave you young parents alone. Call me if anything comes up." Bobby smiled.

Sam started to stand up to walk Bobby out. But Bobby refused, saying that he was not that old and for sure can make it to the door alone without any help. "You better look after Dean, I will be fine" Bobby announced. "Thank a lot Bobby. For everything" Dean said. "It's nothing. It's the least I could do after John passed away and you boys are like sons to me so don't need to be polite here." Bobby said that for the first time, giving the boys a smile that reached his eyes.

After Bobby left, Sam handed the baby over to Dean. "What are we going to call her Dean?" Sam said in awe.

"Hmm….I'm thinking of calling her Mary Angel Winchester." Dean said while looking at his daughter that was so perfect in every way possible.

"I love that. You know what Dean? You did awesome today and I'm so proud of you. I love you and Angel so much. I'm glad that both of you are okay." Sam said cheerfully.

Dean and Sam looked at Angel's face together and felt so happy that she came to their life. Even though they don't know what was going to happen in the future but for now they were content to just be where they are. "I'm so totally not going to have anymore children after this." Dean said happily to Sam that who was not paying attention.

"Hmmm….Dean, when are we going to start having another baby?" Sam said innocently.

* * *

Well that the end of the one shot. Hope you guys like it. I know I'm not into detail for the birth but I will try to do a better one if I see that there a lot of reader and of course reviews. And if I have a good review, maybe then I will think about making a long mpreg story. So for now it just a warm up to see if you guys like it or not. So comment please!

Sorry to Emile who i reject the work because i choose enchanted1312 work instead. Really sorry about that. No hard feeling okay. If you are oky then maybe we can talk again. Thankz a lot for your work though.

Thanks again enchanted1312


End file.
